


To Be a (Danes) Man

by owl1989



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M, Literati (Gilmore Girls)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owl1989/pseuds/owl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess and Rory did not run into each other the day he left, but he did leave her a letter containing his reasons, his goodbye, and his apology. Life takes its course as we follow both taking their individual paths, pursuing their individual journeys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be a (Danes) Man

**Author's Note:**

> Full Disclosure - I started this last March, but I'm still writing it. Updates will just be very sporadic.

_Rory,_

_There are a few things you should know. Obviously, I'm not taking you to prom. I can't; they won't let me. I'm not graduating. I can't; I've missed too many days. Luke kicked me out because I refused to go back next year. Jimmy, my father, showed up. Seeing him sort of yanked my foundation from underneath me and to get my bearings back, I have to leave - I'm following him to California. For now, that's where I'll be._

_I'm a mess, Rory, an emotional mess. You mean far too much to me than the boy in me can handle, much less understand. I need to grow; I need to be a man. I wish that I could stay and still be the man that we both need me to be. This was the last possible resort I could fathom._

_Just know, this is not me running away. This is me finding myself and becoming the man I want to be. I want to be better, Rory, for me, for you, for Luke. I'm not giving up, or walking away, or "throwing in the towel". I am trying and will keep on trying. I don't know when we'll see each other again, nor do I expect you to be waiting, but please, don't give up on me, Rory._

_Jess_


End file.
